Rencontres
by Mel72000
Summary: La vie de Cross Marian s'est toujours bâtie sur des rencontres importantes, après que ces rencontres aient été agréables ou non, ce n'est pas là le problème. Toujours est-il qu'elles ont rendu sa vie bien plus intéressante que le commun des mortels...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic contiendra certains éléments de mon One Shot : Coexistence même si elle s'attarde avant tout sur l'histoire de Cross. Bien entendu, je ne prétends pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'exact là-dedans, sans quoi mon compte en banque serait mieux approvisionné...

J'ai entendu, je ne sais où que, comme le Comte Millénaire, Cross avait vécu au Japon. J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais après tout, pourquoi pas...

Rencontre

Tragédie.

Japon, Edo, 1860

Les deux enfants étaient assis devant l'église de l'orphelinat dirigé par les Soeurs de la Miséricorde tandis que le soleil couchant disparaissait à l'horizon. Le plus âgé devait avoir environ 12 ans : Il avait un visage sérieux, encadré par des cheveux noirs, assez courts et bien coiffés. Il portait des lunettes dorées et semblait plongé dans un livre, calme, tranquille, sans prêter attention à l'agitation de son frère de trois ans son cadet. Celui ci semblait fait à l'opposé de son aîné: Ses cheveux longs coiffés en catogan étaient d'un rouge flamboyant qui attirait immanquablement l'attention sur lui, Il avait des yeux verts qui semblaient toujours à l'affût de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il semblait incapable de tenir en place et la perspective de rester assis bien sagement en compagnie de son frère lui était insupportable. Ni le vent soufflant dans les arbres, ni le doux cantique de l'Ave Maria que l'on entendait depuis la chapelle ne semblait lui apporter la paix de l'âme dont il aurait eu grand besoin. Incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps, l'enfant s'adressa à son frère.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de sortir d'ici ? Je m'ennuie, ô grand frère !"

"Les soeurs te l'ont déjà dit, Marian ! La nuit, les monstres commencent à sortir ! Nous sommes dans l'un des rares endroits où ils ne vont pas. Ce serait de la folie furieuse de sortir seul."

Théophile soupira: son frère était devenu un tel casse cou depuis la mort de leurs parents... ça commençait même à l'effrayer.

"Pfff, je parie que ce sont des histoires à faire peur ! Je ne crois pas en ces sornettes sur les démons ou les Akumas, comme ils disent !"

Puis, passant brutalement à un autre sujet, Marian, avec le sourire malicieux d'un chat de Cheshire, demanda à son frère :

"Dis, d'après toi, pourquoi soeur Catherine est-elle devenue religieuse ? Elle est drôlement jolie pour une novice et elle vient tout juste d' les hommes devaient lui courir après ! Moi, je pense que c'est pour oublier un chagrin d'amour ou alors son amoureux est mort et elle a voulu l'oublier. Elle pleure encore, tu sais ? Je me demande si je pourrais la consoler quand je serai plus grand. !"

Théophile marmonna une réponse indistincte ; il ne tenait pas à s'engager dans ce genre de conversation avec son frère : il savait que la discussion perdrait vite tout caractère rationnel. Marian pouvait être un tel rêveur ! Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier de compter avec son intérêt naissant pour la gent féminine. Et il n'avait que neuf ans ! Son frère deviendrait un aventurier, ou alors, il finirait en prison. Les deux carrières étant suffisamment semblables pour que Marian fasse les deux...

Son frère se leva alors et s'étira, puis, il se dirigea en courant vers le portail de l'Orphelinat.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Faire un tour et prouver à tous que les monstres n'existent pas ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis suffisamment fort pour tous les tuer ! "

Théophile voulu lui hurler de revenir. Il savait, lui, que les monstres existaient. Il en avait entraperçu un, une fois, et cette vision terrifiante continuait à le hanter la nuit, dans ses cauchemars. Mais son frère ne pouvait plus l'entendre, désormais et il le voyait disparaître dans les ténèbres. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'aîné se leva et couru à la poursuite de son cadet.

Marian marchait d'un pas assuré dans les rues du quartier populaire d'Edo. L'enfant devenait de plus en plus nerveux : quelque chose clochait ici et il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Enfin, il comprit : ce genre de quartiers aurait dû grouiller de vie, les échoppes, en temps normal, ne devraient pas fermer si tôt et les bars où l'on vendait du saké bon marché, eux, seraient restés ouverts toute la nuit dans n'importe quelle ville du monde. Ici, les volets étaient fermés, personne ne traînait dans les rues pas même les mendiants, et les lumières s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Les rumeurs étaient peut-être vraies, finalement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maudite ville. Marian voulu se saisir de son arme secrète mais jura entre ses dents : Il l'avait bêtement oublié dans une de ses sacoches, où il l'avait dissimulée après la mort de son père.

Le jeune garçon fit aussitôt demi-tour en courant le plus rapidement possible : il en avait assez vu et ce quelque chose que les gens craignaient n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver.

Au moment où il aperçut enfin le clocher de l'église, il entendit soudain un "attention !".Une seconde après, l'enfer se déchaîna autour de lui : une "chose" au-dessus de lui, le bombardait à coup d'obus, détruisant tout sur son passage, maisons, arbres, rues. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui et il restait là, pétrifié par la terreur, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder la monstrueuse machine volant dans le ciel. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit le canon braqué sur lui, incapable de voir cela plus longtemps. Quelqu'un le saisit par la taille, le forçant à se mettre à couvert. Puis, il se sentit traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chapelle de l'orphelinat, un sanctuaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage de son frère, qui lui souriait faiblement, ses lunettes cassées et couvert de poussière et de sang. Par sa faute. La colère prit le dessus sur sa peur :

"Tu es stupide ou quoi, idiot de grand frère ! Pourquoi es-tu venu à mon secours ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Sauver un idiot comme moi ! Il faut vraiment être un imbécile complet ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

"Idiot. Je suis ton frère aîné et le devoir d'un grand frère, c'est de protéger son andouille de frangin qui pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde.

Un pentacle noir apparut sur le visage de Théophile, suivi par d'autre qui recouvrit bientôt son visage, l'assombrissant.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance,ce virus est mortel, d'après ce qu'on dit...Je vais rejoindre Papa et Maman là-haut, petit frère. Mais avant cela, Marian, surtout, n'essaie pas de ..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le corps de Théophile explosa, ne laissant plus que ses vêtements vides ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes dorée tordue.

L'esprit vide, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Marian Cross resta assis sur le dallage glacé, jusqu'au petit matin, serrant entre ses mains les lunettes de son frère, son frère qu'il avait tué par son imprudence. Nul ne lui expliqua exactement ce qui venait de lui arriver. À Edo, ce genre de choses arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis des dizaines d'années. On enterra un cercueil vide, un petit matin, dans le cimetière derrière l'église, silencieusement et l'on n'en parla plus.

Quelques jours plus tard...

Marian était adossé à la tombe de son frère, silencieux, le visage fermé, comme insensible aux choses de ce monde. Il n'avait même pas réagi à l'annonce de l'arrivé d'un visiteur à l'orphelinat, alors qu'autrefois, ce genre de nouvelle l'aurait excité plus que n'importe qui. Ses yeux ne semblaient voir que le nom de Théophile Cross, gravé sur la pierre tombale.

"Quel est cet enfant si malheureux par la mort de son frère ?"

Marian Cross leva les yeux vers l'étrange personnage penché au-dessus de lui. Il était corpulent et certainement pas humain, compte tenu de ses oreilles allongées et de l'aspect grisâtre de son visage. Il portait une redingote et un chapeau haut de forme, avec des citrouilles comme ornements. Il tenait un parapluie bizarre, avec, là encore, une citrouille au bout.

"Veux-tu que je reprenne ton frère à Dieu qui te l'a si tôt repris ? Moi, le Comte Millénaire, avec une marionnette de mon invention, je peux rappeler l'âme de Théophile sur cette terre. Il suffit que tu cries le nom aimé et ton frère sera de nouveau parmi nous."

Marian sentit l'espoir et la vie renaître en lui. Pouvait-il réellement...?

Le jeune garçon regarda le Comte Millénaire faire apparaître comme par magie un étrange squelette noir. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, comme s'il voyait déjà son frère devant lui et au moment où il s'apprêtait à crier le nom de Théophile, une voix cria:

"Tais-toi, malheureux, pour l'amour de Dieu! Ou tu risque d'invoquer un Akuma !"

Un Akuma ? Quand avait-il déjà entendu cela ? Cross se retourna : un jeune homme avec un manteau bleu sombre et un symbole argenté en forme de croix cousu dessus visait le Comte Millénaire avec un arc étrange qui brillait d'une lueur verte. Une capuche lui recouvrait le visage. Marian se désintéressa aussitôt de lui, seul son frère importait pour lui.

"Tu tiens à te faire tuer, ou quoi ? Si tu cries le nom de ton frère, tu mourras, espèce d'idiot !"

Les yeux plein de fureur, la voix brisée par le chagrin, Cross hurla :

"Je m'en fiche de mourir ! Mon frère est mort par ma faute ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il revive !"

"Et l'âme de ton frère emprisonnée pour toujours dans ce squelette, à la merci du Comte, tu y penses ? Imagines-tu son chagrin quand il sera forcé de te tuer et d'endosser ton apparence ? Le vois-tu en train de tuer des innocents contre sa volonté ? Veux-tu devenir son bourreau jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Si oui, alors n'hésite pas et créé un Akuma !"

Marian sembla se réveiller. Un Akuma... Selon son frère, n'était ce pas le nom de ces monstres, ces machines qui rodaient la nuit en ville ? Ces machines qui avaient tué son frère ? C'était donc ce Comte Millénaire qui les fabriquait et qui maintenant voulait en créer un nouveau avec l'âme de son frère qu'il avait déjà tué ? Le visage de Cross sembla se vider de toute expression, ses yeux dissimulés par ses longs cheveux rouges. Il restait là, immobile, serrant dans sa main crispée les lunettes dorées de Théophile. Les émotions les plus violentes luttaient au plus profond de son âme comme pour s'en échapper.

Autour de lui, un autre combat se déchaînait. L'homme au manteau bleu marine visait le comte Millénaire avec des flèches tandis que celui-ci ripostait avec des boules d'énergie sombre qui ravageaient le cimetière et ses environs. Les explosions projetaient des morceaux de pierres tombales partout. Le bruit était insupportable, semblable à des coups de tonnerre. Mais Cross y était indifférent... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît brusquement saisi par le Comte Millénaire qui s'en servit comme bouclier.

"Et maintenant, Exorciste, que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu hésiter à tuer cet enfant assez stupide pour croire que l'on peut faire revivre les morts ? Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Cross Marian ! Je vais m'assurer personnellement à ce que tu retrouves ton frère Théophile dans les plus brefs délais."

Ces paroles balayèrent en un instant toutes les émotions bataillant dans le coeur de Marian, à l'exception d'une seule: la fureur. Il tourna lentement son visage apparemment calme vers le Comte et le fixa quelques instants avec des yeux remplis de haine pure. Puis sa main saisit l'arme coincée dans sa ceinture et qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce jour fatidique où son absence avait causé la mort de son frère. Il pointa soigneusement le pistolet de son père vers la face monstrueuse du Faiseur.

"Pense-tu donc que ce jouet va me blesser, enfant stupide ? Je dois admettre que ta haine et ta colère sont impressionnantes pour un enfant de ton âge... Ton calme aussi, d'ailleurs... Mais, même avec toute ta fureur concentrée, une arme faite par les hommes ne pourra jamais me blesser !"

Cross resta silencieux et tira. Une lueur verte s'échappa du canon du pistolet, entourant une balle. Les yeux du Comte Millénaire s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et, la crainte apparut dans ses yeux. Une balle d'innocence comme celle-ci, tirée à bout portant avec une telle détermination, même par un enfant si jeune, pouvait causer de gros dégâts. La balle frôla sa joue droite et un mince filet de sang écarlate en coula. Le Comte Millénaire projeta aussitôt le jeune garçon contre une tombe à peu près intacte, comme si son contact le répugnait désormais.

Résistant, complètement insensible à la douleur, l'enfant se releva aussitôt, un de ses bras était cassé, mais ce n'était pas celui qui tenait le revolver... Il dirigea à nouveau son arme, toujours avec le même silence vers le Comte qui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire haineux.

"Cross Marian. Tu es décidément un enfant plein de surprises. Mes fidèles Akumas m'avaient averti, en effet de la présence d'une Innocence dans les environs. Mais qui aurait cru que l'Innocence et son compatible s'étaient déjà trouvés ? Mais, je reconnais cette arme, mon enfant. Vois-tu, j'avais entendu parler d'un couple, au Japon, qui possédait une arme légendaire, un revolver tueur de monstres. J'avais envoyé quelques Akumas tuer ce couple pour me la chercher, sachant que l'Innocence n'est jamais loin des légendes...Mais ils ne l'ont jamais trouvé. Ainsi, tu l'avais déjà volé. Oh ! À moins que ce couple n'ait été tes parents ? Dans ce cas, toutes mes condoléances, Cross Marian !"

Le jeune garçon se souvenait de ce jour où il avait pris le Revolver. Comme toutes les armes de collection de la maison, elle était exposée dans le bureau du premier étage, sous une cloche de cristal. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des dizaines d'années. Son grand père l'aurait acquise auprès d'un homme mourrant qui venait de tuer des monstres assiégeant la ville. Cependant, son père n'aurait jamais su se servir d'une telle arme : il ne les appréciait que derrière une vitrine, hors de portée des enfants. Du moins le croyait-il... Ce jour-là, l'arme avait brillé d'une façon qui l'avait fascinée: il avait "emprunté" l'arme et s'était réfugié dans une grotte pour l'examiner. Quelques heures plus tard, son frère lui annonçait la mort de leurs parents ainsi que la disparition totale de la collection d'armes de son père. Cross Marian avait donc décidé de ne révéler à personne la présence du revolver, en partie par culpabilité et en partie parce que c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de son père. À aucun moment, il n'avait songé que c'était peut-être cette arme que recherchaient les meurtriers...

"Qui sait, si tes parents avaient eu cette arme, peut-être seraient-ils encore en vie"

"La ferme, gros tas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes sornettes !"

Cross venait de tirer une nouvelle fois en direction du Comte, mais celui-ci para avec son parapluie.

"Sans doute étais-tu prédestiné à être possédé par l'Innocence, Cross ! Je vous laisse, Exorcistes, en compagnie de mes Akumas. Dis toi que si tu survis, jeune Cross, tu auras peut-être un jour l'occasion de te battre à nouveau contre moi !"

Et le Comte s'effaça dans la nuit. Marian se précipita vers lui, sans tenir compte de la souffrance de son bras. Quand il vit que son ennemi avait disparu, cependant, il tomba à genou, dans le cimetière ravagé, agrippant toujours son arme d'une main et la paire de lunette de l'autre. L'exorciste le saisit par son bras intact et le força à se relever. S'ils voulaient survivre tous les deux, ils avaient tout autant intérêt à ne pas prendre racine ici, les renforts du Comte ne tarderaient pas et le combat l'avait épuisé. Pour occuper l'esprit de l'enfant épuisé, il lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait sur le Comte, les Akumas, l'Ordre, l'Innocence. Marian enregistrait chaque information, attentif à tout ce qui pourrait l'aider dans sa lutte.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent près des dortoirs de l'Orphelinat. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les toits se volatilisèrent et de chaque bâtiment sortit plus d'une dizaine d'Akumas. Les orphelins étaient des proies si faciles pour le Comte... L'un après l'autre, l'exorciste les élimina avec son arc.

Au moment où tout semblait enfin terminé, une femme sortit de l'église, en criant et se précipita vers Marian. C'était Soeur Catherine. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle s'effondra dans la poussière. Cross se précipita vers elle... et se retrouva face à une machine hideuse. Paralysé, il la fixa, se souvenant de cette rumeur qui affirmait qu'elle était entrée dans les ordres pour oublier la mort de son amoureux.

"Tire, gamin, bon sang !"

Cross la regarda avec de la tristesse et pointa rapidement son arme sur la machine et tira, sans hésiter une seconde. S'il voulait revoir le comte, il devait rester vivant. Et tandis que la machine se désintégrait, il murmura dans un souffle:

"J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous consoler..."

Il se releva, silencieusement,son regard s'attardant sur le vêtement de la religieuse et plus particulièrement sur le chapelet de perles noires qu'elle affectionnait. Il s'en empara et l'accrocha à son vêtement. Puis, il plaça les lunettes de son frère sur son nez après en avoir retiré les verres.

"Je suis prêt à partir pour la Congrégation. Plus rien ne me retient à Edo, désormais."

A suivre ...

Je vous remercie d'avance pour les éventuelles reviews.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera soit demain, soit Jeudi prochain (Je pars en voyage pendant quelques jours..)


	2. Chapter 2

D Gray Man ne m'appartient toujours pas...

J'ai inventé complètement la chronologie et le pouvoir du Quatorzième en tenant compte du peu qu'on sait sur lui...

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Cross...

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Rencontres

Confrontation de volontés.

Cross Marian n'avait pas mis longtemps pour fausser compagnie à son compagnon qui était sensé l'accompagner jusqu'à la congrégation. En réalité, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le Japon clandestinement, le jeune garçon estima qu'il avait les capacités nécessaires pour se rendre seul au quartier général de l'Ordre et il avait pris la clé des champs. On ne pouvait mettre en doute la détermination de l'enfant vis-à-vis de son engagement contre les forces du Comte Millénaire. Il n'avait aucune intention de déserter le champ de bataille même s'il n'était pas encore recruté officiellement dans le camp de l'Ordre. Seulement, Marian était un enfant farouchement indépendant, qui n'avait jamais obéi (de son plein gré) à un ordre donné par une quelconque personne. Le seul auquel il lui était _arrivé_ d'obéir était son frère. Et cette obéissance n'était jamais très concluante selon son aîné. Mais il était mort et désormais, l'enfant de neuf ans était son propre maître.

Certes, l'exorciste lui avait sauvé la vie, certes, lui savait _précisément_ où se trouvait le QG. Mais Cross était buté et au bout de quelques jours, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en Chine, le garçon avait filé avec son Innocence (et toute la cagnotte de son compagnon) et il avait entamé son voyage initiatique.

Au bout de deux semaines, il avait épuisé tout son argent, s'était soûlé dans plusieurs bars plus ou moins louches, avait appris à tricher convenablement à la plupart des jeux de cartes et de hasard, et avait parcouru la moitié du chemin qui le séparait de la congrégation. Il avait appris également à choisir les personnes auxquelles demander le chemin du QG.

Il avait vite compris que les "Traqueurs", ces personnes habillées de beige faisaient partie de l'Ordre et connaissaient les chemins pour s'y rendre. Il lui arrivait également de demander à des femmes. Les informations étaient moins sûres et pas du tout précises, mais au moins, ces dames, émues par le visage angélique de l'enfant, lui payaient souvent son dîner...

Parfois, quand il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement sombre, il demandait à n'importe qui de lui indiquer le Quartier général des exorcistes. Dans ces cas-là, il obtenait des regards d'incompréhension des gens, une ou deux gifles... et des dizaines d'Akumas à ses trousses et sur lesquels il pouvait déchaîner toute sa fureur. Ce genre "d'accidents" lui permettait de mieux se familiariser avec son Innocence.

L'enfant apprenait vite au contact de ces nombreuses expériences, vérifiant ainsi le fameux proverbe "les voyages forment la jeunesse". Dans le cas présent, les voyages avaient littéralement forgé Cross Marian. L'enfant n'en était plus réellement un.

Quand il n'eut plus d'argent, il _envisagea_ de travailler, mais suite aux refus d'embauche, il prit rapidement l'habitude de s'enfuir sans payer ou de signer les factures au nom de la congrégation (ce qui explique que l'Ordre pu se vanter d'avoir fait la connaissance de Cross avant même de le voir en chair et en os...).

Les dernières semaines avant son arrivée au QG furent les plus dures : les Akumas se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, son bras brisé lors de son affrontement avec le Comte guérissait lentement et difficilement, en matière d'argent, il tirait le diable par la queue (sans mauvais jeu de mots...) et son optimisme avait disparu depuis belle lurette pour être remplacé par un réalisme et un cynisme à toute épreuve.

Seule sa volonté ainsi que sa détermination lui permit d'arriver à peu près vivant à la citadelle de l'Ordre et, lors d'une sombre nuit d'orage, ce fut un enfant épuisé, trempé jusqu'aux os, affamé et blessé qui s'effondra devant le portail, après avoir escaladé la montagne escarpée au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le QG d'une part et après avoir tiré quelques coups de Jugement, histoire de prouver au Gardien qu'il était un exorciste, d'autre part...

Lorsque le jeune garçon fut présenté à Hevlaska, les dignitaires de l'Ordre furent presque déçus d'apprendre que l'enfant de neuf ans qui venait de parcourir près de 10000 Km tout seul, en milieu hostile et traqué par un nombre croissant d'Akumas contribuerait _seulement_ à la formation d'un Destructeur du Temps et qu'il provoquerait un important revers dans le camp du Comte Millénaire... Les gens ne sont jamais contents...

La formation de Marian fut un calvaire pour tous les habitants de la citadelle. Il refusait d'accepter l'autorité sous quelques formes que ce soit et que l'on entendait pourtant lui imposer. Sa réputation d'enfant entêté et qui refusait de s'entendre avec les autres se construisit rapidement. Le plus jeune résident de la congrégation avait quatre ans, tous les autres avaient au moins une dizaine d'années d'écart avec lui, ce qui, bien évidemment, n'incite pas à forger des liens très solides. Le jeune garçon refusait de parler avec les autres exorcistes et il n'avait parlé à personne de la manière dont il était devenu compatible avec l'Innocence. L'exorciste qu'il avait rencontré était mort deux ou trois jours avant son arrivé et peut-être avait-il crû qu'il était mort, car il n'avait mentionné nulle part avoir rencontré un compatible. Sans doute s'était-il reproché son échec mais dans tous les cas, ça arrangeait bien le jeune garçon.

Cross Marian se révéla pourtant un élève doué et passa bientôt plus de temps à la section scientifique de l'Ordre qu'avec les autres exorcistes.

Si au début, les chercheurs en furent un peu étonnés, ils s'habituèrent bien vite à la présence de cet enfant curieux de tout, qui posait sans cesse des questions précises sur des problèmes techniques ou qui restait plongé dans des montagnes de livres qui n'avaient rien à envier aux piles d'ouvrages consultés par les scientifiques eux-mêmes.... On pouvait discerner cependant un intérêt particulier du jeune garçon pour tout ce qui concernait le Comte Millénaire. L'enfant désirait tout savoir sur les méthodes utilisées par son ennemi juré et c'est ainsi qu'il se concentra surtout sur l'un des aspects les plus mystérieux de cette guerre : la magie noire. Cross avait lu tous les livres qui en traitaient, mais à la fin, la connaissance théorique ne suffisait plus dans ce domaine si particulier où l'expérience était primordiale... Et personne, à la congrégation, ne pouvait la lui enseigner et, de toute manière, le sujet était considéré comme impie par les hauts responsables de Central. Bien entendu, EUX, pouvaient l'étudier, mais pas lui. La seule chose qui importait pour eux, c'est qu'il puisse se battre en tant qu'exorciste.

Cross Marian était persuadé, pourtant, qu'un jour, il maîtriserait les arcanes de la magie et continuait donc, malgré la désapprobation de l'Ordre à étudier le sujet.

L'une des seules personnes à qui il s'était confié à ce sujet était un homme surnommé "Bookman" qui montrait de l'intérêt pour le jeune garçon dont le rôle, selon la prophétie, allait être crucial dans cette guerre qui les opposait au Comte. Le vieil homme de 50 ans orientait volontiers les recherches du garçon dans le domaine de l'Histoire et appréciait, à sa juste valeur, l'intérêt que Cross montrait pour son domaine de prédilection. Il se sentait intrigué par cet enfant aux multiples facettes et il était l'une des rares personnes à savoir ce qu'impliquait cet intérêt intensif envers tout ce qui concernait le Comte. L'enfant avait chèrement moyenné les informations à son sujet et n'avait accepté de lui donner des renseignements sur son passé qu'en échange de son aide. Aptitudes à se concentrer, intérêt pour l'Histoire, collecte des informations de toutes les manières possibles, niveau intellectuel des plus acceptable... Le garçon aurait fait un excellent Bookman. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était son implication émotionnelle dans le conflit.

L'enfant s'entraînait quotidiennement au tir et au maniement de son arme plusieurs heures par jour, en s'entraînant sur des cibles, dans les sous-sols de la citadelle, un moyen comme un autre d'extérioriser la rage qui l'habitait. Les responsables refusaient de le laisser sortir afin de hacher menu du Akuma, estimant que l'enfant était encore un peu jeune et ne voulant donc pas perdre une recrue aussi prometteur...Peut-être aussi avaient-ils encore en mémoire les formidables factures qu'ils avaient dû payer lorsque le jeune garçon était en vadrouille dans le monde... Toujours est il que Marian Cross en eut rapidement assez de ne pouvoir exercer ses talents à l'extérieur du château et trouva rapidement un moyen pour s'en échapper. Il semblait attirer les Akumas, comme un cadavre attire les charognards, et il en abattait toujours plus. Après ces escapades, il buvait un verre d'un excellent alcool, pour fêter sa victoire et le fait de s'en être sorti vivant. Comme il revenait toujours et qu'il effectuait son travail d'exorciste, on hésitait à lui reprocher ses échappées. Nul ne doutait de sa détermination car il obéissait plus que quiconque à son devoir d'exorciste, même s'il désobéissait aux ordres donnés par sa hiérarchie.

On décida finalement de le placer comme apprenti auprès des maréchaux, au grand désespoir de ceux-ci, qui connaissaient parfaitement le refus de toute forme d'autorité du jeune garçon. Chaque maréchal dû le prendre en charge car aucun d'eux ne pouvait supporter bien longtemps le caractère insupportable de l'enfant qui se montrait ouvertement insolent et ne respectait personne. Ils ne parvinrent pas à dompter son caractère, ni à comprendre les raisons de son comportement et le jeune garçon refusait de les éclairer à ce sujet, restant farouchement indépendant et solitaire. Ils en conclurent simplement qu'il était insociable.

La réalité était plus simple: Cross Marian voulait seulement se battre contre les Akumas et sa vie était simplement suspendue à cet unique objectif : combattre le Comte Millénaire. Telle était son unique raison de vivre.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Cross Marian se promenait tranquillement dans une ville qu'il venait de débarrasser de ses Akumas à coup de Jugement. Tout en répondant distraitement aux regards admiratifs des dames et demoiselles qu'il croisait par des sourires charmeurs, il réfléchissait à un problème qu'il remarquait depuis peu de temps : Les Akumas semblaient de plus en plus nombreux à lui courir après et ils étaient également de plus en plus forts. Désormais, il avait affaire à des Akumas de niveau 2 et aujourd'hui il avait fait la connaissance avec le troisième niveau. Et leur but ne semblait pas être la recherche de l'Innocence mais plutôt l'élimination d'un exorciste talentueux : lui-même... Maintenant, personne parmi les exorcistes ne voulait faire équipe avec lui, non à cause de son caractère exécrable (même si c'était l'une des raisons) mais parce que Cross était systématiquement pris pour cible chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied hors de la congrégation...

Un attroupement attira son attention : apparemment des gens du spectacle exécutaient un petit numéro de cirque. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait de la prestation d'un clown accompagné par la musique d'un violon. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, le musicien était plutôt doué (ce qui, chez Cross, était un des meilleurs compliments qu'il puisse faire). Le morceau joué était presque... hypnotique et inconsciemment, il joua des coudes pour se placer au premier rang de la foule agglutiné autour des deux artistes. Affichant malgré tout un air indifférent, il les examina tous les deux avec attention, en particulier le violoniste. Il devait avoir à peu près quelques années de plus que lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachés en catogan, une allure presque noble, alors qu'il n'était qu'un saltimbanque. Les yeux mi-clos, le jeune garçon était entièrement concentré sur le morceau qu'il effectuait même si un léger sourire transparaissait sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis presque cinq ans, une image de son frère, son frère souriant et lisant paisiblement un livre, et non son frère agonisant avec un sourire triste dans ses bras, lui revint à l'esprit. Était-ce dû à l'influence de la musique ou bien parce que ce duo lui évoquait irrésistiblement Théophile et lui, encore enfants ? Les deux garçons étaient-ils frères ? Peut-être...

Le musicien avait-il remarqué l'attention soutenue que lui portait le jeune exorciste ? Toujours est il qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Cross avec une petite lueur moqueuse dans son regard.

Marian sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, l'instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises tirait la sonnette d'alarme, lui hurlant de fuir le plus loin possible de ce garçon. Cependant, même s'il continuait à lui sourire de façon ironique, le violoniste continuait à jouer tranquillement, ne se transformant pas en machine hideuse prête à le massacrer. Soudain il s'arrêta et ordonna d'un geste à son partenaire, pourtant plus âgé que lui, de s'éloigner. Le clown ne discuta pas, mais semblait peu rassuré.

Aussitôt, la main de Marian agrippa son arme et fixa le musicien avec un sourire tout aussi narquois que celui de son adversaire. Autour d'eux, la foule se dispersait rapidement. Le violoniste rangea tranquillement son instrument, puis il s'adressa à l'exorciste avant de disparaître rapidement dans la foule :

"Rendez vous, dans une heure, au vieux chêne sur la route d'Edimbourg."

Cross n'aurait manqué le rendez-vous pour rien au monde et, ce jour-là, il apprit l'existence de la famille des Noah en faisant la connaissance de l'un de ses membres : le Quatorzième.

"Tu n'es pas un Akuma, pas vrai ? Alors, qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis un membre du clan des Noahs, une famille qui gravite autour du Comte Millénaire depuis des milliers d'années."

"Et pour quelle raison particulière as-tu décidé de t'acharner sur moi en particulier, Noah ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident, Cross Marian ? J'agis sur l'ordre du Comte Millénaire. Depuis des années, tu n'as pas cessé de te faire remarquer en exterminant toujours plus de ses Akumas, peu importent leur niveau. Selon lui, tu risquais de nous poser problème dans le , pour t'éliminer, il a décidé de passer à l'étape supérieur et il m'a choisi personnellement pour s'occuper de toi. Tu devrais te sentir flatté de cette attention !"

"Je devrais me sentir flatté que cette grosse bedaine envoie un minus pour m'éliminer ? Je me sens vraiment vexé... "

"C'est bizarre, je me suis presque dit la même chose à ton sujet. Comment un tel microbe pourrait être si difficile à écraser ?"

"Uniquement grâce à son talent !"

"Moi, j'aurais dit la chance..."

Et la bataille entre les deux antagoniste commença. La peau du Noah prit alors une teinte grise, ses yeux devinrent dorés, tandis que des stigmates en forme de croix apparurent sur son front. Il sortit une flûte de nulle part et commença à en jouer. Cross ne pu rater l'occasion pour se moquer de son adversaire. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il commença à surveiller plus attentivement ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre avec ça ?"

"Le savais-tu, Cross ? La musique est un langage universel : tout le monde y est sensible, les humains plus que les autres. Avec "ça", comme tu dis, je peux aussi bien alléger les souffrances que te torturer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis connu parmi mes pairs sous le nom de "Musicien" !"

La musique qui s'échappa de l'instrument était véritablement inhumaine, une chose qu'aucune personne ne pouvait supporter d'entendre. Cross la reçut de plein fouet et recula de plusieurs mètres sous le choc. Il tenta de se ressaisir, mais la musique le paralysait. Il tenta de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces sons si douloureux mais même ainsi, cela se révéla inutile. Le cerveau torturé, Cross tomba à genoux, tenant toujours son arme anti-Akuma dans la main. Il ne pouvait pratiquement plus contrôler son corps. Le Noah cessa de jouer, assez confiant en son talent pour que le jeune exorciste ne puisse bouger.

"Et ce n'est qu'un exemple de ce que je peux faire. Ma musique me permet une infinité de choses : Je peux soigner, soulager les blessures psychiques grâce à ma mélodie. Je peux contrôler le cerveau d'un homme par son intermédiaire comme je suis en train de le faire sur toi.. Je peux faire remonter dans ta mémoire tes souvenirs aussi bien ceux qui sont heureux que les tristes. Je peux suivre quelqu'un à la trace grâce à mon contrôle de l'Arche...Et j'ai encore plein d'autres choses en réserve. Maintenant, Cross Marian, je vais devoir te tuer. Sois sans crainte, contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille, je n'aime pas faire souffrir plus que nécessaire."

"_Pas question, j'ai encore des choses à accomplir, il n'est pas question que ça s'arrête ici !_"

"Tu parles trop, enfoiré !"

Et brandissant son pistolet, sans hésiter, il se tira une balle d'Innocence dans le bras. Il sentit l'emprise de la musique sur son corps diminuer suffisamment pour pouvoir tirer d'instinct une seconde balle en direction du Quatorzième qu'il toucha à l'épaule. La blessure n'était pas fatale, mais elle déconcentra assez le Noah pour qu'il cesse de jouer. Il tâta sa blessure avec précaution, grimaça et sembla murmurer une incantation.

Une étrange ouverture d'où sortait une lumière violette apparue à coté de lui. Le Musicien se tourna vers l'exorciste qui agrippait toujours son revolver dans sa main droite et qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur, et s'adressa à lui avec du respect dans sa voix.

"Je t'ai sous-estimé, Cross Marian. Une solution désespérée pour une situation désastreuse... Bien joué. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. L'Arche que tu vois à coté de moi peut voyager partout dans le monde et où que tu te caches, je te débusquerai sans tarder. A bientôt, Cross Marian ! "

Et il disparu.

La blessure de Cross par chance, n'avait pas été très grave : Il avait pu revenir en ville et s'était soigné rapidement. L'Innocence n'avait pas fait autant de dégâts dans son corps qu'elle aurait dû, sans doute parce qu'il était son compatible. Puis, il s'était résigné à appeler la congrégation, demandant en priorité le Bookman pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le vieux Panda lui avait été d'une grande aide et avait confirmé ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les Noahs, y compris sur l'existence d'un moyen de transport fabuleux connu sous le nom d'Arche de Noah.

La congrégation lui avait montré la profondeur de son attachement et de son affection pour lui en lui demandant d'éviter de revenir au QG pour le moment, afin que les Noahs ne pénètrent pas dans le Saint des Saints de la lutte contre le Comte, s'ils en avaient bien les capacités. Cross ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé, mais au moins, il aurait maintenant l'indépendance qu'il souhaitait depuis des années. Bien entendu, il resterait en contact avec l'Ordre par le biais des traqueurs et des exorcistes, mais il serait plus libre.

Marian était reparti le lendemain, ne tenant pas à rester au même endroit plus d'une journée maintenant que des ennemis le traquaient si férocement. Durant les semaines, les mois qui suivirent, il réapprit rapidement à couvrir ses traces quand il voyageait, il renoua avec l'expérience de son premier voyage à travers le monde. Son séjour à la congrégation lui avait donné quelques goûts de luxe en matière de nourriture, sans compter les distractions plus connues sous le nom de jeux de hasard... Au début, il envoyait les factures à l'Ordre, mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à refuser de les payer. Les ingrats ! Alors qu'il leur sauvait la mise en ne rentrant pas au QG sous peine d'attirer les Noahs !

En ce qui concernait ces derniers, Cross avait vite remarqué que les avertissements de ce dernier étaient fondés : Il pouvait le suivre, voir même le devancer grâce à ce fichu Cube ! Et il ne s'en privait pas !

Lorsqu'il le revit, il était cette fois accompagné d'une étrange boule dorée que le Musicien appelait affectueusement Timcampy et dont Cross était persuadé qu'elle le suivait à la trace.

Leurs confrontations étaient violentes et Marian s'en sortait souvent de justesse, parfois à moitié mort. Au point qu'il avait élaboré une nouvelle stratégie de défense appelée plus couramment la fuite et qu'il mettait en pratique chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il y était devenu doué. Mais au moins, ces combats lui avaient appris à mieux connaître son adversaire. L'exorciste avait pu discerner en lui un certain sens de l'honneur: le Noah attendait toujours qu'il se soit remis de ses blessures pour l'attaquer à nouveau, avec encore plus de férocité et de détermination. Il avait pu également noter une certaine affection du Musicien pour les humains, sentiment qui n'abondait apparemment pas chez les Noahs. Cross s'était souvent demandé si cela n'avait pas à voir avec le jeune garçon habillé en clown qu'il avait aperçu la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Quatorzième, ce garçon, qu'il avait consciemment ou non, assimilé à un grand frère. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis ce fameux jour...

Cross était un homme plutôt rancunier et la perspective de ne pas rendre au Noah la monnaie de sa pièce lui était réellement insupportable. Un jour, alors qu'il comptait distraitement la pile de factures entassées sur sa table de chevet, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il alla visiter chacun de ses créanciers, leur laissant à chacun un dessin et un signalement fort précis de son poursuivant en leur indiquant que c'était à lui de payer ses dettes... Quand Marian s'aperçu que le Noah prenait de plus en plus de retard dans sa traque, il su que son idée avait fonctionné. Cela avait le mérite de lui laisser plus de temps pour se reposer, de ne plus être embêté par les créanciers et de rire au dépend de son adversaire, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Les années passèrent ainsi, à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Cross était devenu un adulte de belle apparence, et il avait maintenant plus de vingt ans. Il attirait désormais toutes les femmes partout où il passait, séduites par son coté aventurier.

Cela n'avait pas empêché Cross de poursuivre son travail d'exorciste, collectant les Innocences, détruisant les Akumas et tachant d'échapper à ce pot de colle qui le suivait avec autant d'acharnement qu'au premier jour... Ce n'était pas croyable, une telle volonté.

Cross se sentait épuisé, aujourd'hui tout particulièrement. Avoir un Noah à ses trousses n'empêchait les Akumas d'y mettre du leur pour l'éliminer et aujourd'hui, il avait failli y rester à plusieurs reprises face aux Akumas de niveau 3...Il s'adossa contre un arbre et laissa dériver ses pensées : il imagina le Musicien obligé de travailler à mille tâches ingrates pour payer ses propres factures et comme d'habitude, il s'en réjouit et afficha un sourire sardonique.

Puis, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit : N'était ce pas aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de son frère. Au moins ne l'avait-il pas oublié. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler une de ces fêtes données en son honneur. Mais, comme d'habitude, rien ne lui revint à l'exception du dernier visage de son frère, un souvenir si douloureux... Depuis qu'il avait souhaité faire revenir Théophile, il ne se souvenait plus réellement de ces instants de bonheur, qui demeuraient enfouis dans sa mémoire.

Une musique presque inaudible s'éleva mais trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler les jours heureux, il n'y prêta pas attention. Soudain, un souvenir éclata dans son esprit comme une bulle de savon, dansant littéralement devant ses yeux : son frère allongé dans un hamac lisant distraitement un journal, l'air rêveur avec ses lunettes sur le nez... Cross contempla avidement la mémoire de ce jour, guettant ardemment un second qui apparaissait devant lui.

Et, tandis qu'il regardait ces précieux moments, la musique devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insistante et, tout en faisant remonter de son esprit les doux souvenirs de son enfance, la mélodie s'infiltrait dans son âme et dans son corps, les emprisonnant tous les deux. Mais, Marian ne s'en apercevait toujours pas, perdu dans la contemplation des plus beaux moments de sa vie avec Théophile.

La mélopée s'arrêta et avec elle, l'éclosion de ses souvenirs. L'exorciste chercha à se relever, mais il n'y parvint pas, complètement entravé désormais. Il réussit à lever les yeux, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir.

Le Quatorzième se tenait bien là, à quelques mètres de là, son drôle de golem doré flottant toujours à ses cotés.

"J'ai donc finalement réussi à te piéger, Cross Marian. Il m'en aura fallu du temps. Aucune musique provoquant la souffrance ne marchait chez toi : tu savais parfaitement surmonter la douleur, c'est vraiment impressionnant. J'ai donc écrit cette mélodie spécialement pour toi, en sachant que ça ferait remonter tes souvenirs perdus mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, il est vrai... Avoir les moments les plus heureux de sa vie inaccessibles ne doit pas être une chose facile, Cross Marian. Mais dis-moi, peux-tu me dire qui est ce garçon ?"

Cross se maudissait lui-même pour son idiotie et son manque de vigilance qui allait lui coûter la vie. Plus aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait, il était totalement à la merci du Noah. Plus rien ne pouvait le sauver. Il décida donc de répondre à la question du Quatorzième, sa façon de reconnaître sa défaite.

"Mon frère Théophile. Un Akuma l'a tué, il y a plus de dix ans"

Le visage du Noah se troubla, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il regrettait ce qui allait se passer. Comme Marian s'en était douté la première fois, le clown était donc bien son frère, finalement.

"Toutes mes condoléances. Malgré cela, je vais devoir te tuer. Désolé."

Au moins dans sa bouche, c'était honnête.

"Mais avant cela, je me suis juré une chose, il y a de cela longtemps... Je vais te faire bouffer une à une toutes les factures que j'ai dû payer par ta faute pendant toutes ces années, espèce d'enfoiré !"

Cross sourit : sa dernière joie sur terre : savoir qu'il avait bien em******* son adversaire... Une douce vengeance.

Au moins, il pourrait revoir son frère. Il allait l'engueuler, mais bon...

Soudain, il s'avisa que son bras qui ne lâchait presque jamais son arme pouvait légèrement bouger. Il tenta de lever le bras et y parvint péniblement. Le dernier coup de sa carrière. Il n'avait aucune chance de toucher le Quatorzième, là où il était mais s'il pouvait au moins parvenir à appuyer sur la gâchette. Pour vivre. Pour Théophile ! Dans tout le déchaînement de sa volonté, il tira.

Son arme se mit à briller, puis enveloppa son utilisateur de son aura. La balle fut projeté à une vitesse phénoménale et décrivit une trajectoire courbe pour aller toucher le corps du Noah pétrifié par la stupeur et l'incrédulité.

Au même moment, dans la citadelle de l'Ordre, Hevlaska sentait les Innocences en elles s'agiter, comme si elles hurlaient d'une même voix.

Un exorciste venait d'atteindre la synchronisation à 100% : Un maréchal venait d'apparaître !

Cross se défit en quelques secondes des liens musicaux qui l'entravaient et continua à tirer sans discontinuer sur le Noah. Chacune des balles atteignit son but et ce fut au tour du Musicien de se retrouver à la merci de l'exorciste. Malgré la douleur provoquée par ses nombreuses blessures, le Musicien parvint à sourire d'un air désabusé :

"J'aurais vraiment tout raté: non seulement j'ai échoué à te tuer, mais en plus, j'ai créé un nouveau maréchal. Quel idiot ! Mais Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé te tuer, Cross Marian... Je suppose que c'est le moment des adieux..."

Cross acquiesça, puis visant le visage du Quatorzième, il s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente.

"Nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

D'un bond, une forme indistincte venait de sauter à travers la porte de l'Arche et de se placer entre le Noah blessé et le revolver. C'était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans environ, il avait des cheveux noirs et ressemblait de façon frappante au Musicien étendu au sol.

"Je vous en supplie, laissez le ! il ne vous fera plus de mal, maintenant ! Je vous en prie ! C'est mon frère ! Ne le tuez pas ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait..."

"Pousse toi ! Ton frère est un ennemi de l'humanité entière qu'il cherche à détruire ! Pousse toi ou je tire !"

Le Noah sembla se réveiller de sa stupeur et hurla à son tour, terrifié:

"Non, je t'en prie, pas lui ! Il est innocent, il ne savait rien de tout ça ! Je t'en prie, Cross Marian, laisse Mana ! Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, je te le jure.

Tu entends Mana, fiche le camp, ta place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, triple idiot !"

"Pas question !"

" Tu es stupide ou quoi, idiot de grand frère Tu n'as pas à venir à mon secours, Mana ! Tu ne vois pas que tu peux te faire tuer ! Et pour quoi ? Pour sauver un idiot comme moi ! Il faut vraiment être un imbécile complet ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça, idiot de grand frère ?!!!!!"

"La ferme,idiot ! Je suis ton frère aîné et le devoir d'un grand frère, c'est de protéger son imbécile de frangin qui pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !"

Cross s'immobilisa. Le dialogue auquel il venait d'assister lui en rappelait un autre, datant de plus de dix ans.

"_ Tu es stupide ou quoi, idiot de grand frère ! Pourquoi es-tu venu à mon secours ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Sauver un idiot comme moi ! Il faut vraiment être un imbécile complet ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_

_"Idiot. Je suis ton frère aîné et le devoir d'un grand frère, c'est de protéger son andouille de frangin qui pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde."_

Il les regarda tous les deux, silencieusement,, tandis qu'ils continuaient à se disputer. Un Noah et un humain se disputant pour savoir qui devait sauver l'autre... Non, deux frères, comme lui et Théophile, il y a longtemps. Il sourit tristement. Il ne pourrait pas les tuer. Les balles d'innocence obéissaient désormais seulement à sa volonté. Et il ne voulait plus les tuer.

Il regarda attentivement le Noah, qui criait toujours contre son frère aîné... Aucun Noah n'accepterait de mourir pour sauver la vie d'un humain. Celui-ci était différent.

Il rangea son arme et se saisit du Musicien par le col et l'entraîna à l'écart, sans prêter attention aux cris de Mana, puisque tel était son nom ni aux gémissements de douleur du Noah qui avait encore plusieurs balles dans le corps et qui lui murmurait faiblement de ne pas toucher à Mana. Puis, il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

"Je t'épargne uniquement à cause de ton frère et de ton amour pour lui. Cependant, je te conseille de réfléchir vis-à-vis de ton engagement envers le Comte Millénaire. Pense-tu que ton maître acceptera longtemps tes deux loyautés ? Et, plus encore, penses-tu que ton frère, qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour toi, mérites de passer second derrière cette grosse baleine ? Poses-toi ce genre de question et tâche surtout d'y répondre !"

Puis, il le lâcha et partit dans la direction opposée, tentant de rester indifférent aux cris des deux frères qui se serraient dans les bras, pleurant comme s'ils venaient d'échapper à la noyade. Il regarda l'aîné prendre son frère sur son dos, pour le ramener dans l'Arche. Il le vit baisser sa tête en signe de remerciement. Le Musicien le fixa dans les yeux jusqu'à son entrée dans le Cube et articula un merci reconnaissant avant de disparaître.

à suivre...


End file.
